


Dating WordGirl

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: WordGirl (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Battle, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Inspired by TVtropes using "Dating Catwoman" to describe Tobey and WordGirl's relationship. I thought it would be fun to make it a bit more literal, so this story answers the question, "What if Tobey and Becky were dating but he still used his robots?"





	Dating WordGirl

**Author's Note:**

> (Listen for the words altercation and secret.)

**During the day, Becky Botsford and Theodore McCallister are one of Fair City's cutest couples.**

Clips roll of Tobey and Becky with Scoops and Violet. The two pairs are seen holding hands, getting ice cream together, and being each other's valentines.

**...But at night, Tobey and WordGirl are bitter arch foes. Each bent on stopping the other.**

"I'll ask you again _WordGirl_ ," Tobey asked in a scathing tone. " _What_ is your secret identity?"

"I'll never tell you!" WordGirl spit back.

"Then," Tobey said with an evil laugh. "I will just have to allow my robots to _destroy_ you."

"Ha! We'll just see about that."

"We will won't we?" said Tobey, as he pressed the button on his remote causing the robots to advance. He then settled back to watch the fun as WordGirl flew into the air, dodging robots left and right.

Within a few minutes all of Tobey's attacking robots lay in piles of metal strewn across the grass. Leaving only the robot Tobey was leaning against still standing.

"Well _WordGirl_ , it appears you have defeated me again," Tobey declared, sounding indignant. Then his voice softened. "Same time, same place, next week?"

"Isn't that the night of the junior prom? WordGirl asked.

"Why so it is." Said Tobey after a moment's thought. "We certainly can't have an altercation during the dance. I mustn't let my lady down. Next Friday then?"

"I'll be here."

**Excuse me.** The narrator broke in. **But wouldn't it be easier to just tell him your secret identity?**

The two teenagers looked horrified. "NO!"

"That would ruin _everything_." Tobey whined.

"It's not like he's hurting any civilians now. That's why our altercations take place in this empty park. So that no one can get hurt.

"Besides," Tobey muttered. "I already know that both of my ladies are the same person. I just enjoy our little game of cat and mouse far too much to admit that."

"It's not that I don't want him to know." WordGirl explained. "I trust him to keep my secret. It's just that I enjoy the challenge. And..." She blushed. "I like the way his eyes light up when he uses his robots."

**And you love him** , The narrator teased.

"I.." WordGirl was interrupted by Tobey walking up to her and taking her hand.

"And so my dear. I bid you goodnight." He kissed her hand with a flourish. "I will see you in school tomorrow."

Tobey strolled off with a smile on his face. Becky watched him leave with a dreamy expression. "You know." She told the narrator. "I kind of do."


End file.
